I Only See You
by JocelynJONAS
Summary: After Camp Rock ends, Mitchie and Shane go their seperate ways, With girls throwing themselves at Shane, and a newly popular Mitchie having boys eat out of the palm of her hand, will the end up needing each other in the end? SMITCHIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. Sorry to disappoint.**

Chapter 1

I watched the salty waves of lake water hit the shore as I took a deep breath.

_This is it. _I thought to myself.

"Mitchie?" A voice stopped me mid-daydream as I turned around to see his smiling face.

I couldn't help but smile. In front of me stood the most beautiful boy in the world: Shane Gray. His skin glistened...or was that sweat? It didn't matter. His gorgeous brown eyes made up for it. And his smile? Don't get me started. I smiled as he flicked his long, black hair out of his eyes.

"I was looking for you!" He smiled.

"You were?!" I corrected myself, "Yeah, of COURSE you were!"

He laughed. Oh gosh, I could die!

"This is it." He said, reading my mind. "Our last day at Camp Rock. I'm gonna miss our canoe rides, Torres."

"Me too." I nodded and looked up at him. "Remember the time when we were splashing each other and we fall into the lake water?"

"And Sander had to help us out? Priceless!" Shane finished my story. "Or when there were birds EVERYWHERE and I was so paranoid that one of them would poop on me?"

"NOT THE HAIR! NOT THE HAIR!" I mocked him.

**(A/N: In this story, Final Jam wasn't the end, it was just a brand new beginning. All of these events happened after Final Jam.)**

We smiled at each other and laughed. Then out of nowhere, I heard a voice.

"Mitchie!" My mom called out. _Way to ruin a moment._ I thought to myself. Shane knew what I was thinking and immediately blushed. Aw.

"Mitchie!" My mom called again. "Are you packed up and ready to go?"

I lifted up my bags and guitar to show her I had everything I needed.

"Okay, good. I'm gonna go back inside and get everything I forgot. See you soon, honey!"

I looked at Shane. _Do it now or regret it later..._ I thought.

I dropped my bad and guitar and grabbed the back of Shane's head with my left hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." And with that, I pulled him closer.

Before I knew it, my lips were pressed against his. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. We were smiling and looking in each other's eyes the whole time. You would think it would be awkward, but it was really sweet. For those few minutes, the whole world was blocked out. It was like we were the only two people on earth.

When we pulled away, I couldn't believe it. My only thought was WOW.

"Finally." Shane whispered.

"Finally?" I said. "You've wanted to kiss me for a while then?"

"Maybe...yes." He confessed.

I giggled and looked down. With the toe of my foot I drew a heart in the sand.

"Aw...Shane sighed. He held out his hand out to me. I intertwined my fingers in his and we walked.

"You know..." He started. "I wish this could never end. But tonight...it will."

I almost forgot it was the last day of camp. "Yeah...but I want to cherish this moment forever." I took out my camera and took a picture of us together. We laughed when we saw it. I had stuck my tongue out and had my eyes crossed. He was winking and had a thumbs-up like an advertizement. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Right at that moment, everything was perfect.

**So what do you think? I know you might think "Whoa, they're moving way too quickly!" But in fact, that's the only way I can start the story. You'll see why. Especially if you read the summary. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! R & R! :)**

**P.S: This is my first actual fanfic I'm going to go stick to! Haha. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: HA! If I owned Camp Rock, this would TOTALLY be published in a REAL book!**

_A few hours later..._

"Is this the goodbye scene?" Shane asked.

"Goodbye?" I asked. "No, maybe see you soon?" I laughed.

Unexpectedly, he pulled me in for a hug. Although, to me its more of an embrace. **(A/N: Tell me if you know what quote that relates to!) **He has this warm feeling about him that just makes everyone feel warm and fuzzy. Well, NOW, considering he stopped being such a jerk. But, I don't need to get into that.

"I don't want to leave, but I think my fans are missing their favorite bad boy." He teased.

"Shut up!" I softly hit him on the arm. However, he probably didn't feel it with those muscles.

"You know you love it." He winked.

"I do." I giggled and grabbed his arm. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"MITCHIEEEE!!!!" I heard my best friend from camp, Caitlyn scream my way.

"CAITLYN!!!" We ran to each other and gave each other a big, long hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." I sighed.

"Well you won't have to..." I heard her mumble.

"Why?" I was confused.

"Oh nothing! I'll miss you too!" She said suspiciously, but I decided to ignore it. "Well, I guess I should leave you two to your privacy. Call me the second you get home!" We hugged again and then she walked away.

"I'm just gonna be honest..." I turned to Shane. "I think there's someone I'm gonna have to call before her."

"And that would be?" He faked being confused.

"You, silly!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh...right." He laughed. "Oh, there's something I forgot." He got closer to me and looked like he was gonna kiss me. Then all of a sudden he began to tickle me!

"AHH!" I ran around in circles trying to get away from him.

"Forgot I knew how ticklish you were! Well I didn't!" He chased me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I lifted my head and we kissed.

And then the Connie's Catering bus pulled up.

Shane and I stopped and stood in silence. His arms were still wrapped around my waist. We both just stood there in shock. My mom waved her arms gesturing me to come over. I looked at Shane and without having to say anything he knew what I was thinking. He turned me around and kissed me. It was a soft, sad kiss. And it was still...perfect.

**Sorry this was so short! I've been so busy working on a research project for school. Also, I know this is late because I've known this for a while, but JEMI IS OFFICIAL 3333 What do you guys think about the relationship?**

**Rate and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hm. Nope. Not mine.**

_A few hours later..._

I threw down all my bags and searched my smallest one for my cell phone. I pulled it out, went to the address book and went down to "S." Then I called Shane.

"Hullo?" A very tired sounding Shane answered.

"Hey sleepy head!" I laughed and I could feel Shane's smile through the phone.

"Hey!" He suddenly sounded way more awake. "I fell asleep waiting for your call!"

"Hey! My ride is longer than your's! Cut me some slack!" I giggled.

"Um, Mitchie? When I was riding home I wrote some verses to a song..." He whispered.

"Really?"

"Yup...and its about you." He sighed. "Do you want to hear?"

"Um, yes!" I was a little to excited.

"Oh! Ok." And then Shane started to sing...

Can you feel the love in summertime?  
We're in love and it feels right  
Oh, now I, I can't wait for the summer  
Time stops as we move closer  
The sun dropped into the water  
Now I, I'm falling into summer love

Tonight, we are intertwined  
And we are laying side by side  
So don't you try  
To fight those feelings that you hide  
Telling you, "It's okay, girl  
Oh, you will never know"

"That's all I've got." He sighed, again. "Its not that good, but-"

"Not that good?" I felt a tear drop down my face. "Its...amazing."

"Well...thank you. It means a lot to me. YOU mean a lot to me." He said.

"You mean a lot to me too." I didn't know what to say next. I wanted to say 'I love you.' But was it too soon? So I blurted out, "I completely value you as a person."

I heard him laugh. Which made me smile. I loved his laugh. I could just picture his smile.

"I completely value you as a person, too." He laughed again.

"Well, I have to call Caitlyn. But I don't want to hang up." I sighed.

"Are we gonna play that 'No, you hang up first' game?" Joe said.

"No! Haha. Maybe another time." I replied.

"Aww. Okay. Buh-bye!" Joe said.

"Bye." I smiled and dialed Caitlyn's number.

"CAITLYN! I have sooo much to tell you..."

**Hope you guys liked it :) The song is Summer Love by We The Kings. I think the song fits perfectly + I'm going to see them live tomorrow! YAY! Read and Review! :)**


End file.
